ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Callan Barker
Callan Barker was an alien captive aboard Mothership Nu, from Salt Lake Curry, abducted before the nuclear bombs fell. After newcomers from the Mojave joined him in captivity and subsequently freed themselves, he joined Henderson's Enclave in their mission to rebuild the Wasteland. Personality Callan is of a humble, yet firm spirit. He doesn't let his emotions get the better of him. Equipment and Abilities Inventory Apparel As it was what he was wearing when he was abducted, Barker wears SLCPD Riot Armor, like a much cleaner version of NCR Ranger Armor, though without the duster and leg armor pieces. His Sneak Sight optics appear blue, having been modified with alien sensor tech. Weapons *'Disintegrating Defender:' Jury Rigging Alien technology with his original Plasma Defender, his pistol can fire bolts of deadly energy, like the alien's atomizers, using either energy cells or alien power modules. However, it can only fire twenty shots per power source. *'Ionic Shock Baton:' Like with his pistol, it has been modified with Alien tech. Callan's collapsible police baton can produce a shock that can stun his opponents. Especially those wearing metallic armors. Aid *Stimpacks *Adapted Biogel *Alien Epoxy Misc *Police Issue PIP-Boy 3000 *SLCPD Holotags Skills Thanks to his training as a riot squad medic, Callan is greatly proficient in the use of medicines and first aid. He is also very effective in the use of energy weapons, pistols being his preferred archetype. During the periods of time when he was able to escape his cryo sleep, he quickly learned how to hide and sneak around without detection. He also learned how to jury rig alien technology so he could survive. He is also knowledgeable in Sciences and such that he can hack terminals and manipulate terminals aboard the mothership. History Born in Provo, Utah, before the Great War, Callan's childhood was one filled with a vast array of media to enjoy. He would watch holotapes of old science fiction films and television, as well as the more recent adaptations, such as Captain Cosmo. His family was loving and centered their values on principles of righteousness and charity. By his teens he was the eldest of four. He studied medicine in high school, being part of his school's Reserve Officer Training program. He also learned to handle energy weapons, as a result of his science fiction fixation. He graduated and went on to the police academy. However, when rioting over oil resources broke out, Barker was drafted into the Riot Squad. One night, in 2077, months before the bombs fell, in preparation for the oncoming apocalypse, the Barker family went to the Salt Lake Vault, Callan being the last 'to enter. However, en route to the Vault, he was forced to go to Zion National Park to pick up his grandparents, and drove along a lonely road. It was on that road that he was met with a blinding light above his vehicle, and was taken out of his car and brought into the otherworldly vessel manned by aliens. Not unlike the ones he saw in his childhood comic books and holovids. Surprisingly cliche, to his chagrin. But his ecstaticness came to an end when he was penned up and meant to be experimented on. He resisted and escaped, but was quickly caught and put into cryogenic storage. Every few decades, he would be brought out for experimentation. He would escape again and again and managed to hide away elsewhere, learning, studying, adapting. He even performed his own experiments on himself, used their biogel to heal scrapes and burns from encounters. He developed an unnatural strength and intelligence, even the ability to understand the alien language and jury rig their technology. When he was caught again, he was a fascination. Instead of terminating him, the aliens put him in cryo storage again before bringing him out for tests in the 2280s. Category:Characters Category:Imthesteve'97 Category:Mormon Category:Pre-War Character Category:Henderson's Enclave Category:Enclave